Después de Super secret crisis war (After Super secret crisis war)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Después de que los Eds salvaran al multiverso CN junto con otros héroes interdimensionales y regresaran a su universo.(suceso visto en el cómic Super secret crisis war) Los Eds continuaron con su rutina de estafar para comprar caramelos, el único que no sido el mismo es Doble d, quien ahora ve el mundo en el que vive de otro modo. (ONE SHOT, Doble d Pov)


(One shot)

 **DOBLE D POV**

Esa tarde en el vecindario Peach creek, luego de que la nave Roboworld explotara y que los malignos villanos perecieran en la explosión (o eso parecía)

Cada uno de los héroes abducidos y villanos que cambiaron de bando regresaron a sus respectivos mundos, habíamos salvado al universo, o quizás habían salvado un millón de universos.

Eddy , ed y yo habíamos regresado a nuestro mundo, nuestra realidad ,la que nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a diario , realmente estaba muy aliviado y contento por ello, fuimos a la chatarrería para hallar el paradero del robot gigante que tenía aspecto conbinado de esas niñitas superpoderosas (DYNAMO) que nosotros mismos habíamos vencido antes de ser abducidos misteriosamente por la nave ¿pueden creerlo?.

A Eddy se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sacar algunas partes y artefactos del robot para venderlos a alguien que les pague un buen precio, tuvimos mucha precaución al hacerlo, ya que quizás el Robot podría explotar o activar algún protocolo de seguridad,el resultado fue el esperado, conseguimos el dinero suficiente para poder comprarnos unos caramelos, enormes y sabrosos rompemuelas que nosotros tres anhelamos desde que teníamos memoria , nos dimos el lujo de ir a la Dulcería del pueblo , para poder comprarlos y saborearlos como recompensa propia por salvar el multiverso.

Después de esa pequeña celebración nos dirigímos de vuelta al vecindario donde habíamos vivido muchas de nuestras desventuras.

Pero ninguna comparada a la que acabamos de vivir hace unas cuantas horas, Eddy, ed y yo nos estábamos preguntando si alguno de los chicos del vecindario se habrán percatado de nuestra desaparición, por que cada vez que salían jugar , nosotros estábamos ahí para intentar estafarlos con alguna ocurrencia de Eddy para conseguir unos cuantos centavos para los caramelos.

Seguro se habrán extrañado al no vernos esta vez, cuando llegamos allí, yo había acertado, los chicos nos vieron, se acercaron y comenzaron a preguntarnos dónde rayos estábamos, el primero en hablar fue Eddy, pensé que iba a inventar una ingeniosa mentira.

-no creerían lo que nos acaba de suceder, estábamos caminando por el vecindario y un ro..-

De repente le tapé la boca con las manos y dirigí la mirada a nuestros vecinos.

-¿nos podrían dar un momento? ¿Por favor? Gracias por su comprensión"

-Eddy ¿qué estás haciendo? le pregunté

-Voy a contarles la verdad cabeza de calcetín-

-pelos necios ,tú siempre andas embaucando a la gente , y ahora que se te ocurre contar la verdad ¿ justo es una que se trata de una historia que es muy poco convincente ? Podrian pensar que estamos locos y se reirían de nosotros.

-¿y bien tontos? ¿No van a decirnos donde estaban?- decía kevin quien estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta. Detrás de ellos estaban rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny todos con la misma expresión de curiosidad.

-Eddy tienes que inventar alguna coartada ahora- le dije yo.

El respondió

-es que la verdad… no se me ocurre ninguna- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, y alzando hacia arriba las manos en señal de estar completamente sin ideas.

-Bien bien, yo se los diré, ya se me ocurrió algo -

dirigí mi mirada hacia kevin y los demás chicos, estaba listo para dar nuestra coartada. Después de todo me creerían a mi ya que todos en el vecindario sabía que yo el más honesto y educado de los Eds.

-bueno kevin, verás nosotros estábamos caminando tranquilamente por el vecindario nada más que eso y…-

-¡FUIMOS ABDUCIDOS POR UNA NAVE ESPACIAL!

ed me había interrumpido , con su mismo tono alegre de siempre, y comenzó a relatar lo que nos había ocurrido, hasta ahí llegó mi coartada.

"HABÍA UN CHICO QUE SE TRANSFORMABA EN MUCHOS ALIENÍGENAS! UNAS NIÑITAS CON SUPERPODERES, UN NIÑO CIENTIFICO SUPERGENIO Y UN SAMURAI PERDIDO EN EL TIEMPO CON UNA ESPADA MÁGICA QUE REBANABA A LOS ROBOTS MALVADOS COMO SI FUERA PAN TOSTADO CON MANTEQUILLA!" terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

-Ed-

dijo su hermana menor Sarah

-tienes que dejar de ver esas estúpidas películas de ciencia ficción-

-¡Pero enserio pasó!-defendió Eddy

-ojalá hubiese sido una película, verán ,nos atacó un robot gigante con apariencia de niñita, fuimos corriendo hacia la chatarrería a ver si hallábamos algo para detenerla.

Yo no tuve mas opción que acompañarlos en su relato, después de todo, ellos eran mis únicos y verdaderos amigos.

-yo me subí a un tractor que tenía un magneto enorme, y ed fue de señuelo para atraerla al magneto cuando se acercó lo suficiente, encendí el magneto y el robot quedó atrapado, luego de eso, un extraño brillo invadió nuestro cuerpos, y de un momento a otro quedamos atrapados en una capsula de vidrio sólido-

-¡NOS ATRAPARON UN DEMONIO CAMBIAFORMAS, UN ALIENíGENA CABEZA DE CALAMAR, UN NERD DEBILUCHO MALVADO Y UN MONO MUTANTE QUE HABLABA! continuaba ed con emoción.

-Es una larga historia de explicar, pero al principio quisimos huir y saquear algunos artefactos alienígenas pero al ver que nuestro mundo y el de la niñitas con superpoderes estaban de riesgo de quedar destruidos, influenciamos al mono llamado Mojo jojo a que ayudara a los héroes-

Decía Eddy

-NOS HICIMOS AMIGOS DEL MONO MUTANTE SUPERVILLANO Y SALVAMOS LOS MUNDOS , HACIENDO QUE EL MOTOR DE LA GIGANTESCA NAVE EXPLOTARA!-exclamaba Ed con emoción.

-y con el poco tiempo que tuvimos, cada uno volvió a la capsula de urdimbre donde vinimos y regresamos a nuestro hogar aún sin poder creer lo que hicimos, salvamos el universo al lado de un mono que habla,niño con un relog mágico, un niño genio científico, un samurái y un simpático trio de niñas superheroínas y eso fue lo que nos pasó ,aunque suene extremadamente difícil de digerir- dije yo tratando sonar muy convicente.

"SOMOS HÉROES!" exclamó ed.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros , después empezaron a reírse y burlarse de nosotros, tomándonos por un trio de dementes, tal como yo lo había esperado, y no los culpo, yo tampoco creería ninguna palabra si alguien me contara un suceso así, pero yo y mis amigos lo vivímos, soy un hombre de ciencia,todo lo lógico en lo que yo había creido, ahora ya no significaba nada.

-bien bien bien ¿qué cosa estuvieron fumando tontos?- preguntó kevin aún riéndose.

-Son unos idiotas si piensan que vamos creer semejante estupidez- dijo Sarah aún riendo junto a Jimmy

-¡le diré a mamá que anduviste tomando sustancias raras, ed!-

-Rolf cree que se habrán golpeado bien fuerte la cabeza cuando andaban en la chatarrería- dijo rolf queriendo buscar alguna explicación de lo que supuestamente nos pudo haber pasado.

-Ay chicos, si no quieren decirnos donde estaban en realidad solo dígannos , no tienen que inventar cuentos de fantasía- nos decía Nazz de la forma más amable posible, pero también riéndose un poco de nosotros.

-!PERO SI REALMENTE PASÓ!- decía Eddy con toda la sinceridad posible, algo que jamás había esperado de alguien como él.

-Tablón dice que si les cree- dice Johnny

-¿es en serio Johnny?- dijo kevin mirando al pelonchas con la ceja levantada.

-mejor dejemos a estos tontos- continuaba diciendo.

-no quiero que nos contagien sus alucinaciones andando-

y todos los chicos siguieron a kevin, se dirigieron todos a los callejones para continuar con sus actividades al aire libre.

-¡NOS CREAN O NO! IDIOTAS! NOSOTROS SALVAMOS AL PLANETA ENTERO, EVITAMOS QUE SUS TRASEROS SEAN ROSTIZADOS!- gritó Eddy rojo de ira.

-desearía que el robot hubiese perseguido y abducido a alguno de ellos y no a nosotros. completamente molesto

Una idea invadió mi mente.

-¡Eso es!- exclamé yo

-Eddy! El robot gigante aún se encuentra en la chatarrería!-

-¡buena idea,Cabeza de calcetín!- dijo Eddy alegremente mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro en señal de aprobación, eso me dolió mucho.

íbamos a ir hacia los chicos para decirles que nos siguieran a la chatarrería para enseñarles la prueba de que lo que nos pasó fue ningún cuadro de alucinación o invención nuestra, pero de repente vimos que estaba cayendo la noche en los suburbios y decidimos que era mejor que cada uno fuera a su casa, y posponer esto para el dia siguiente.

Esa noche no podía dormir no dejaba de pensar en lo paso hoy antes del mediodía, en mi mente no paraba de debatir.

 _"Cómo es posible algo así? he oído y visto teorías sobre dimensiones y realidades alternas en documentales de ciencia , pero yo la verdad nunca tomé enserio nada de eso, ya que nunca se mostró una prueba que sea totalmente sólida, pero lo que yo, Eddy y Ed vivimos fue lo más real que hayamos sentido o visto, pensar que cosas como la magia, la vida extraterrestre y deidades que alguna vez la humanidad veneró podrían ser seres provenientes de otra realidad, ese ser cambiaformas , al que el misterioso samurái llamaba "Aku" podría ser lo más cercano a eso, una deidad, pues parecía ser muy atemorizante al ver cómo descargaba sus ojos láser sobre ese intimidante alien cabeza de calamar al que ese chico llamado ben tennyson llamaba "vilgax" ¿y si hay más de esos poderosos seres que tienen esa intención siniestra de conquistar todas la realidades incluida esta? ¿serian peores que ese tal Aku? ¿mas aterradores que ese otro tipo Vilgax? ¿Y si asi fuera? ¡cuando pasaría? ¿Estariamos preparados para defender este vulnerable planeta verde y azul? al menos en los otros mundos alternos habían personas con poderes para defender a los débiles, ¿pero aquí? Aquí no hay dioses , no hay superhéroes, mucho menos guerreros, cómo podríamos dar siquiera una batalla al próximo hostil que se acerque, si es que llega"_

 _-Tengo que prevenir mi mundo de algún modo"_ me dije para mí mismo mientras miraba al techo, luego me levanto , miré hacia mi reloj, vi que el horario indicaba dos de la madrugada y decidí bajar a la cocina para tomarme un vaso de leche.

-quizás para eso deba usar mi intelecto.

me decía mí mismo, después mire hacia ambos lados, obviamente en la cocina no estaba nadie más que yo.

-van a pensar que estoy loco si sigo hablando sólo- pensé para mi mismo.

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO SÉ SI ESCRIBA MÁS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, VERÁN ME GUSTÓ TANTO SUPER SECRET CRISIS WAR, (el primer cómic crossover de cartoon network salido en julio de 2014 por la editorial IDW) POR QUE FUERON LOS EDS (con mojo jojo ) LOS QUE REALMENTE SALVARON EL MULTIVERSO CN, SIN TENER QUE LUCHAR , SÓLO USANDO SU INGENIO, POR ESO QUISE ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC, DESPUÉS DE ESOS ACONTECIMIENTOS, LOS QUE AÚN NO VIERON ESE CÓMIC, LO RECOMIENDO, PUEDEN DESCARGARLO EN FORMATO DIGITAL Y EN ESPAÑOL.**

 **Hoy 1 de julio , se cumplen 3 años desde que salió ese cómic a la luz y por eso corregí y resubí este fanfic, les hablado el "EltioRob95" nos leemos.**


End file.
